Poke wars:Fool's Paradise
by NobodiesHiiro
Summary: I cleave into another enemy, it's easy now. Almost as easy as breathing, my Poke mon once many are only three now. They've bled with me, for me. I wouldn't be here if not for them. I tense readying myself to rejoin the fray. It's so easy now, My name is Hiiro Mizutani the black blade, trainer, hero, killer and I wasn't always like this. Based in Cornova's Poke Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own poke`mon, I don't own poke wars, Thanks Cornova for letting me write this and be part of Poke wars.**

Linebreak

August 16

Linebreak

August, by the sea, is a chilly time of year I decide while adjusting my heavy canvas duster to better cover my body. The sky is cloudy. The sun setting over to my right lighting the sky in beautiful shades of red and pink. Earlier it had been the clearest blue I'd seen anywhere in Johto.

No worries, just staring up into this beautiful sky, I could grow old here. Whiling my days away as a mediocre fisherman can't be much different than aspiring to mediocrity as a poke`mon trainer. Though, mom would never let me live such a lazy life. No, with a snort, I decide she definitely would not.

"It's nice." I state to the world and my poke`mon laying around me, a lazy smile almost parting my lips. A snort down by my feet breaks my musing.

"Don't like it?" I ask, already knowing the answer. As I move my view away from the ever distant sky to slightly past my pale green hiking boots. My eyes just barely able to make out my oldest friends scaly crimson hide, which in this light almost seems to glow. His eyes flick up to mine and he snorts again. Flicking his tail in my direction, the bluish-white flame on the tip casting an odd shadow even as a slight wave of heat drifts across my body.

"Your opinion." And you're welcome to it, goes unsaid. "They like it." I murmur, pointing with my chin all around me at my other poke`mon. A non committal shrug from Bic, my Charmeleon, the only answer. A quick glance at my first generation poke`gear makes me sigh softly, and with a final wistful glance at the sky I stand.

Holding the leather collar of my canvas duster in hand, I whip it around my shoulders. Shoving an arm in each sleeve as I do so making stray bits of grass and dirt fly loose. The ground crunches slightly beneath my feet, the hard packed earth putting off slight puffs of dust as I stand. Gingerly I place my hands in the pockets, and look around me.

"Ready?" I ask. My hands brushing away the small amounts of dirt that has clung to what's left of my dark green cargo pants, now shorts both of the legs torn off some time ago inches below each pocket. I can feel something poking me. And I soon have a twig liberated from its place jammed into the back of my belt. I don't even bother brushing off my shirt. The old brown thing will need to be replaced soon.

Brushing myself off only takes a few seconds. In that time my poke`mon hadn't stirred, all still settled down in a semi-circle around where I had been laying only a moment before.

Gibson, my Ampharos lay off to my right. Lounging at the top of the small hill we'd been relaxing on for the past several hours. Hunkered down on all fours his striped yellow tail flicking back and forth playfully, the red orb on the tip glowing slightly as night fully settles in, his stubby little ears flicking this way and that as he continually stares up into the dying light.

Scruffy, my ever cheerful Arcanine is right behind Ampharos, his shaggy head jerking back and forth in an exaggerated manner, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth while he pants, his rear up in the air, tail shaking so hard it makes his whole body rock. I can't help the fond smile that splits my normally neutral face as I look at his shaggy striped reddish-gray fur brought into stark contrast by the setting sun. My hand naturally settling behind his ear and scratching.

Cackling startle me slightly, drawing my attention away from the puppy, whether or not our heights were the same and that Arcanine has seven stone on me is irrelevant. I sigh through my nose as the cackling increases in volume, each preceded by a large purple and red gaseous form turning incorporeal, then reappearing and jabbing, or making a face at the large brown bull laying on the ground, Haunter's gaping maw opening so he can put his tongue out and make faces. Tauros takes all Fax's joking in stride. Almost completely ignoring the ghost poke`mon, the only indication he was even awake the slapping of his three tails against the ground.

"Haun, haun, haun!" I sigh again this time quite a bit more audibly. "Enough, Fax." He stares at me for a second. Contemplating disobeying I'm sure. He stops a moment later regardless."Good." I mouth while nodding.

A soft tug on my coat sleeve makes me look down. My mahogany eyes meet dark red ones for a moment before a pitiful growl reaches my ears, making me remember the time, I silently regret my decision not to carry a pack. The little bipedal jackal holds his spiked hands out in a gesture obviously meant for me to interpret as "give me," the black appendages on the sides of his head waving in a non-existent wind.

"Don't have any." He looks down and away scratching at the spike sticking out from his chest. A sheepish gesture, something I find amusing about the aura poke`mon I hatched myself. "Let's head ba-!?" The next moment the world explodes, a wave of aura smashes me in the chest, and I go sailing backwards down the gentle slope leading towards Olivine city.

For several seconds I can do nothing, save stare at the sky, a situation oddly reminiscent of my earlier activity. If it wasn't for the sharp pain in my chest every time I draw breath too deeply I'd be inclined to believe I was hallucinating, I attempt to stand after a short moment. Breath still laboring, a bruised rib I analyze detachedly as I try to wrap my mind around what the hell is going on. Now, I can call mom to check on her, or walk up the gentle slope and check on my pokemon.

The decision is made for me moment later as screams reach my ears, screams of pain and of rage. I painfully pull myself to my feet, my breath coming in ragged waves as I force myself to take full breaths instead of allowing it to hitch, trying to avoid pneumonia. As I walk slowly back up the hill, what I see is something that will be engraved into my mind forever.

My Poke`mon thrashing around on the ground in varying states of apparent agony, almost like they're under psychic attack. Even as the thought crosses my mind I draw my first generation poke`dex and sweep it around the surrounding area, noting in the side of my mind my allies.

Lu' holding his head in his hand while screaming and thrashing around on his hand and knees, each convulsion followed by a blast of aura, and a scream. The force of his energy cratering the ground around him. The memory of being blasted through the air by that very same aura keeps me from running to his aid.

A sudden wave of heat that fogs over the Poke'dex screen makes me look towards Bic. His roiling and roaring form being superimposed by the image of a Charmander, and professor Oak before I whip my head side to side to banish the images. Now is not the time to get lost in introspection. Though what he's actually doing is horrible, I still cannot allow myself to lose focus. Rolling around on the ground each rotation whipping his tail through the air raising the temperature in the area almost unbearably, his claws tearing furrows in the ground, his roars reverberating in my mind. When I find the one responsible for this I will hurt them.

The hair stands up all over my body as lightning streaks past the left side of my head, Gibson's body almost lifting off the ground from the shear force of the lightning emanating from his body. His hands digging into the dirt in front of him, each screech accompanied by lightning and ozone. A crack, the sound of thunder and a tree hitting the ground is enough for me to realize something is very wrong. Even as I hit the ground rolling away from my Ampharos.

A howl next to me startles me. Making me fall over, pain lancing through my bruised side, Scruffy his head reared back howling into the sky a pillar of fire intermixed with his voice splitting the clouds, waves of heat rolling forth from his body mingling with the heat from Bic's flaming tail completely overriding the cool evening.

The earth shaking staggers me. Thankfully I don't fall over but it's a close thing. Each time Tauros slams his head into the ground a new tremor runs through the earth, his horns splitting the road. Fax bursting apart into a purple cloud directly above him, then reforming, all the shadows around him quivering and shooting out, trees falling whenever they're hit with near invisible blades of shadow.

This all happens in a matter of seconds. As I decide to call my Poke`mon back into their balls everything stops, the sudden calm more unnerving than the screaming and flailing.

The Poke`dex in my hand all but forgotten no threat ever detected suddenly activates as I pan it over Bic. "Poke`mon." Well no shit, so much for priceless research tools. Six red lights are absorbed into equally red Poke`balls and placed on my belt as I limp from route39 back to Olivine city.

Linebreak

I hobble my way back into town. My mind whirling with questions: Who would attack me like that? Was it an isolated incident? Or was I the only target? I almost fall as my right foot hits a large piece of rubble. And just barely manage to stay standing while stumbling forward the sudden movement making my injured ribs scream in protest. A gaping hole in the side of the Olivine city gym draws my attention. I'm going to assume that this is not an isolated incident then. I stare at the hole for another moment considering going to check it out, but a particular sharp pain in my side and the weight of my poke`balls changes my mind.

The closer I get to the poke`center the more I realize just how widespread this phenomenon has been, damage is evident all through the normally peaceful port town. Small time, at least compared to what my own poke`mon did to route39, or what happened to the gym. A chunk missing from a wall here and there, small rubble in the path, broken windows in several buildings, luckily Olivine is populated mostly by fisherman, and elderly retirees. Very few trainers with exotic and powerful poke`mon around to tear the place to pieces.

That thought stops me, but, what about Oak's farm? I check my Poke`gear, and dial out to my mother. I sigh when my moms familiar voice come across the line. "This is Gwendolyn Mizutani. I'm not able to answer right now so ple-" I hang up before the message can finish. Figures she'd be asleep. No point in leaving a message. I'm not even sure she knows how to check them.

The next few moments pass in silence as I trudge my way to the center. Hopefully I'll be able to get a bed after I drop off my poke`mon, if not I'll have to sleep in the lobby. No line, thats a good sign I deduce as the center comes into view, the neon sign of the building lighting the oddly dark street, it's strange for the lighthouse to not be lit up. The doors open with a mechanical whoosh, the Joy at the desk glances up as I stagger in, mostly empty chairs up front, and a kid in a sleeping bag off to one side. Great, I think with a sigh. No rooms.

"Oh, dear. Another one," She looks half dead. I guess whatever got my poke'mon affected the Chansey as well. "We can take your Poke`mon, but I'm afraid all the rooms are full." She looks apolegetic, especially after taking in my worn appearance. Walking a couple mile with bruised ribs will do that to you.

"That's fine." It really isn't, but what else can I say? It's not like this situation is her fault. She takes my belt all six Poke`ball attached to it, while I fill out the nececary paperwork and hand over my Poke`dex to verify, that yes I do own these poke`mon, and no I did not steal them.

"Wake me when you know something." I mumble to her, running a hand tiredly through my short, black hair. Before settling in for the long hall, glancing around the room one last time before dozing off my coat thrown over my front like a blanket.

Linebreak

Soft shaking wakes me. My eyes flick open and take in the room. The only lights I can see on, are those beyond the emergency doors, and behind the desk. I push away from the uncomftorable lobby chair into a standing position, emitting several loud pops from all over my body as I stretch to chase away the sleep. Nearly bending double as the pain from my newly bruised ribs hits me.

"Any news?" I whisper to Joy while holding my side, whether the same Joy from last night or not is beyond my ability to tell. Honestly, besides another Joy, who can tell each of them apart at a glance?

"Your poke`mon woke a couple of hours ago starving, we fed them. Then returned them to their poke`balls." She says. While handing my belt back to me along with the necessary paperwork, saying that, yes, my poke`mon were treated, And yes, they were returned to me.

"Thanks." I reply. The Joy looks like she wants to say something, but before she can the electronic doors slide open.

The man being carried is screaming, the two to either side of him are crying covered in the blood of the man they're carrying, when they see Joy the two men to either side let him drop gently to the floor and start gibbering off to one side, I can faintly hear more screaming, but it's cut off as the door to the outside slides shut with a hiss.

"Wh-what happened to this man!?" Joy asks. The only thing keeping her from panicking her training for situations like this. Though, I consider as I look at the man, or whats left of him, his skin dissolving in places and what appear to be bite marks purpling horribly as what I can only figure as being poison spreads through his veins, all across his legs and ruined abdomen. How can anyone prepare for that?

The two that brought him don't seem to be in any state to say anything. Their ragged clothing and similar, though nowhere near as severe wounds, meaning they were probably caught in whatever happened to the man currently bleeding all over the lobby of the poke'mon center, a near completely unprepared Nurse his only hope for survival. Indecision hits me for what to do for only a minute before I head out the doors.

Screams and the sound of twisting steel greet me. More victim of the same sort of the injuries as the men from before being drug in by grim faced police officers, and members of the Jenny family. A large group of People running towards the dock scream about some kind of attack make me re-evaluate this situation. Some kind of widespread psychic attack last night, leaving from what I can tell the majority of peoples poke'mon unconscious, and now an attack on the harbor, Is this the start of a new war? But why after decades of peace!? I can't wrap my mind around it. Who could it possibly be, Unova? I break for the docks, brushing passed a pair of officers dragging another victim, nearly taking ones hat off with the tail of my coat as I run towards the screams to help fend off the attack.

Linebreak

What I see when get there is not what I was expecting. Half-dead, half-'_eaten' _people being drug from the shallows, further out in water too deep to stand in the sea is roiling the water turning red as I catch glimpses of tentacles and gnashing jaws. The ship is visible off in the distance, perhaps a quarter mile from shore. Large blue forms can be seen hanging from the side, the almost non-stop din coming near exclusively from the ship, small burst of flame can be seen, along with a few other elemental attack as they blast the blue fiends from the ship, their ruined smoking corpses hitting the water and quickly being swallowed by the waves. With the waters that thick with tentacool, and tentacruel it's a miracle any made it to land at all.

A crowd quickly forms an ineffectual horde, their faces frozen in surprised horror unable to even fathom what is happening, it's right there in front of me, and I can barely believe it. Pokemon killing people, eating them! The words don't even belong in the same sentence. Admittedly my brain freezes for a second too, but in the next moment I'm in the bloody freezing surf dragging some stranger to shore his weight half taken on the other side by, well I guess Jasmine isn't dead, that's good to know at least. I have a feeling these people are going to need her in the days to come. We get the man settled on the beach the sand now beginning to turn colors along with the rolling tide, I barely hear the steel trainer screaming at the crowd of gawkers for someone to take this man to the center before we're back in the water dragging one person after the next from the unforgiving sea, and the poke'mon that now own it.

After what seems like hours, the sun now high in the sky, and with all the people we can safely reach now removed from the water, Jasmine and I are standing with a group of police, the other people who had been helping milling around the outside of our near huddle.

"We can't put boats or water poke'mon out to sea!" Jasmine near yells at the head Jenny. Her reasoning that any attempt will just end in more loss of life and fewer people to find a solution, she asks me what I think on several occasion and my reply is distracted as I watch the number of tentacool/tentacruel forced from the steadily sinking ship decreases. The poke'mon of the trainers on board must be exhausted, they've been at it for hours.

"Won't work." I reply, as I step away from the group, my poke'gear ringing. A large elderly man, I recognize as Jasmines grandfather taking my place.

I glance at the screen seeing it's a call from my mother I answer. "Mom." I say, my voice, tired, but relieved. Maybe this was an isolated incident.

"Hiiro, hiiro! Oh, thank Arceus! I feared for the worst." She sounds out of breath, and relieved. Before I can reply she continues. "I don't have much time. Do not come back to Pallet, theres something wrong with the Fearow, do. Not. Come. Back." She repeats the sentence twice for emphasis, I'm stunned, don't come home. What? "Oh, no, I've got to go now honey. Remember your mother loves y-." She's sobbing by the end, I was too stunned to say anything before a crash, and a screech cut the call short.

I shove my way back into the group, and pull Jasmine to the side. "I'm leaving." The succinct sentence stuns her for a second, but she's yelling at me a second later. "You can't leave, we need your help. People are dying!" she practically shrieks at me the stress is getting to her, it's getting to all of us. I shake my head to banish that line of thought, I'll have time to break down after I know my mother is safe.

"There is always something more we can do!" She yells, tears brimming in her eyes, this is her town, she probably knew some of these people.

"We can do nothing more." I admit while shaking my head. The others all stare at me as I say this, but unless we can get boats in the wate-. I close my eyes an idea crossing my mind, a horrible, despicable, but ultimately necessary idea. The fact that I've though of something so horrible worries me, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"What is it!?" The gym leader asks me. Hope, and near hysteria in her voice, all the assembled people looking to her. How did one so young get saddled with such responsibility?

"You won't like it," I start, but I'm cut off by one of the Jennys'." If it will save these people then do it! Stop waisting time." I flinch back from the women, and nod. "I warned you." Is all I say while palming a familiar poke'ball and turning.

Ampharos burst forth from his poke'ball on all fours tail straight and sparking. The fur on his back bristling with electrical potential, and something close to a growl brims from his throat making those assembled flinch away from him.

"I need you to strike the water all around that ship with Thunder." I tell him, and he looks at me a questioning tilt to his head, half speaking his name. "I'm sure," I reply to his question. "can you do it."

With a nod, and the buzz of electricity he launches a single bolt into the cloudy sky, in the next instant it's like the heavens themselves opened and god dropped lightning on the world, as four pure white towers of electricity strike the water on four sides of the ship one after the other. Silencing the screams from all those in the water, and calming the roiling frothing sea.

The world is silent save for the continual noise from the ship as I set my hand between Gibson's ears, Good boy I say to him. Recalling the poke'mon I just made a murderer into his ball. This will all be worth it, as soon as I know my mother is safe.

Everyone stares at me in stunned silence as I walk past them. "Told you, you wouldn't like it." one of the cops goes to grab me, but my next words stop him in his tracks. "I've given you a window, don't waste it."

Scruffy is next to me in the next moment, his fur soft as he nuzzles into me with a whine, "I'm fine." I tell him as he lays down so I can climb on. "Just get us home." I need to get home goes unspoken, as we sprint away from Olivine.

Linebreak

Hope I did Poke wars justice. 'Bout all I got to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This one owns not the rights to Poke`mon, nor does he own Poke`wars. He laughs at those who imply such.

An:This chapter's a bit sad. At least, I thought so.

Line break

August 18

Line break

Scruffy weakly comes to a stop at the edge of the charred earth before us. My feet hit the ground even before he's fully come to a stop pulling a pair of poke`ball from my belt as I dismount. the ugly purple wound spreading from a group of spines embedded in Scruffy's left flank, draws my eyes but I quickly look away with a grimace.

"Return." Is all I can grit out. As I toss the other poke`ball to the ground Lu' burst forth in a fountain of red light even as Scruffy is recalled into his own, his sharp eyes scan the smoking husk that was once Ecruteak city, a cacophony of screeches draws my eyes to the smoke billowing up from the forest maybe a half mile behind us.

There isn't much time the Swarm will have put out the fires started by Arcanine soon. "We need cover." I breath out in a weary tone, voice barely above a whisper but he snaps to attention as if I'd yelled the command. Sprinting into the ruins of the once beautiful town, I can almost see it whole again in my head.

The smell of the forest sweeping through the town with every breeze, the weight of the years, of so many having come before and weathered time with dignity as one takes in the more traditional style of housing relatively common in Johto but especially so in this city, children playing in the streets running under the feet of monks on their way to the tower, trainers showing off their Poke`mon and preparing for gym challenges.

All gone. The burned tower the only thing resembling the original peaceful place, it now matched almost exactly by the Bell tower. It's previous majesty gone replaced by a pile of ash and broken memories. The homes of the kind elderly, the gym where many a challenger had been crushed by Morty and his ghost allies, where I faced him twice finally claiming victory on the second try all reduced to fire gutted ruins half covered in a dusting of webbing. About the only thing still whole is the archway leading into the southern section of the forest path and route 37.

"Damn." I mumble through gritted teeth voice nearly a whisper, fist clenched even as one moves to ease the tension in my ribs, the ground crunches as I step forward several feet, stopping only after I'm a ways into town the original burned tower just off to my left, the blackened earth breaking apart beneath my boots with every step the ash clings to my feet, four Poke`balls hit the ground a second after I stop releasing their occupants. My breath hitches slightly as I force air into my lungs stretching the bruised area around my ribs.

Something akin to a sneer draws across my face as the wind shifts in my direction whipping ash and the smell of burned meat into my nose. Whatever did this can't be long gone but the remains of the once proud city are already unsurprisingly covered in a light dusting of webbing. The local arachnid wasted little time.

Bic surveys the scenery his sight fixed on the trees surrounding us on all sides, a wary glint making it's way into his eyes, back unusually straight, his nostrils flaring as he scents the ruined town and the ash that now make up the majority of it. His tail whips back and forth once in obvious discomfort, the air heating only slightly. With nary a glance at the destroyed town and a final glance towards the forest his gaze settles on me.

Gibson's body is ram-rod straight. He crouches on all fours tail extended straight out, the fur on his back standing up and not quite sparking, a low growl rumbles from his throat. I stare at him intently for a second, and reevaluate the situation, a quick look around reveals no obvious threat and after a moment the Ampharos relaxes enough to stand upright, eyes focused towards the dying smoke in the distance.

Fax my ever happy Haunter circles the air around Tauros' head, emitting soft cackles his eyes drifting all around taking in the scenery, he unlike my other Poke`mon at least doesn't seem overly worried about anything. I absently wonder if that has something to do with it already being dead. Tauros, on the other hand is unfazed as well. His three tails whipping rhythmically against his side as he eyes the ground, either for somewhere to rest or something to eat.

Regardless of their odd behavior I have a job that I need done. As soon as they've all surveyed the surrounding and turn their attention to me I speak.

"Be ready." A chorus of nods the only acknowledgement of my words. I turn my gaze back to the town waiting on Lu`.

Line break.

I didn't have to wait long. The jackal came running up only moments later.

proceeding to grab the arm of my coat and pull me east. The sights I saw on the way were not reassuring.

I suppose the Kimono sisters are dead as well. The building where a tea ceremony was performed for me on several occasions is little more than a memory now, I take a few steps into the sooty remnants of one of the few places I was able to relax ignoring the protesting of Lucario and the huff from Bic, the bridge of a shamisen is bound in a small amount of web off in what's left of a corner, this is where Lucario and I came to relax after he pestered me into teaching him close combat. The physically intensive training for the technique making me wish for little more than a hot bath and tea.

There was an old married couple who frequented the place. They came to watch us train sometimes. The old woman brought us chilled tea, and snacks for Lucario. The old man a trainer in his youth gave us pointers, I didn't ever even learn their names. They were always sir, and ma'am. Dammit. My fist clench uselessly in my pockets, why did this have to happen? Who the hell would want this much pain for anyone? I can't dwell on this, I grit my teeth and force myself into an awkward bow and turn away from the painful memories.

A shadow moves in my peripheral vision, my head jerk to follow it, adrenalin races through my body accelerating my heart, I just barely catch sight of a several legged green thing at the edge of the trees, when a tug on my jacket sleeve nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

Lucario looks up at me his head tilted to the left a hand scratching at his chest, I look quickly back trying to catch sight of what startled me before, but it's gone.

"Sorry." I say while shaking the ghost' from my mind. "Lead on."

I don't make it very far before I'm forced to stop again. This time out of necessity, and not ghost from a past not so long gone. The building is gone but Lu' draws up in front of the large pile of rubble, he crosses his arms and gets a proud almost smug look on his face. I raise an eyebrow, but he keeps staring at a large piece of masonry the black appendages at the side of his head swaying silently.

"Beneath this?" That's all I can think of. He wouldn't have lead us out here for nothing, he nods exaggeratedly once, I can't help but sigh, grabbing hold of the rubble Bic, and Lu' to either side of me we heave I squeeze my jaw against the pain in my ribs, the stone is heavy. But we manage to lift it off of Lucario's find.

"Stairs." a statement not a question, stairs wide enough for two full grown men to walk shoulder to shoulder down them, and tall enough I won't have to duck my head. I pull three poke`balls and with a sigh turn to my poke`mon.

"Bic, Lu', with me. Everyone else return." Bic, shrugs with a snort and follows, Lu' seems eager to explore the place he found the rest are drawn back into their ball. I'm guessing this is someones basement, hopefully it'll be safe enough to heal Scruffy and hold over for a while.

"Bic, give us some light." At the bottom of the staircase the darkness stretches on forever and without a flashlight in my possession I'm glad Bic is with me. He snorts, and flicks his tail, however unlike usual the air doesn't just heat up. With every flick of his tail a bluish white flame is shed, they circle all around our heads, casting shadows weirdly with every flame added, until five are circling in the air above us. Charmeleon's Will-O-Wisp is useful for more than just burning things.

"Good work." I mumble out as the light from Charmeleon's ethereal flame chases away the shadows revealing a large-ish square room maybe twenty foot by twenty foot a large portion of the space taken by boxes.

There's no webbing here luckily, I'd avoid touching it even if there was any. I'd learned the hard way how dangerous that stuff was halfway between Ecruteak and Olivine. I shake my head again, breaking into action.

"Cover the entrance as best you can." I want no bugs knowing were here, I turn away from those two without waiting on a response immediately throw two more poke`balls to the floor.

I ignore everything but Ampharos and Arcanine, the sheep evolution being pulled with me towards scruffy quickly. The wound on the puppies side has worsened but everything will be okay now.

"I'm sorry." I say, as I, in one smooth motion take hold of all the poison needles in his side and wrench them loose letting them scatter onto the floor. "Heal bell." Two word is all it takes to save Arcanine.

Ampharos waddles forward his tail vibrating almost imperceptibly a soothing chime like melody filling the room as the poison recedes from Scruffy's wound, his whimpering stops and he settles to sleep.

A sigh escapes my mouth before I can stop it, and I sag slightly as tension I wasn't even aware was there leaves my body. I look to Ampharos grateful, but he shrugs like it was nothing. I make my way to check on Bic and Lu's handiwork releasing he rest of my family as I do so.

Line break

Sometime later I find myself sitting against the wall opposite the stairs, the newly covered entrance just barely visible in the light cast by Bic's tail flame. My poke`mon family sprawled on the basement floor around me in various states of sleep, it would seem I'm the only one still awake. They'd done a good job covering the hole now all we can do is wait. They're all to tired to move yet, not to mention hungry. And even if they could Scruffy is still to fatigued for the ride out of here.

Another soft sigh escapes my mouth, I seem to be doing that a lot these past two days, only two days and everything has gone to hell. What could have gone wrong, what could have caused things like...

Images burst into my mind unbidden, of mangled corpses being set upon by ravenous beast, the ocean turning red to their savagery. I shake my head to rid it of the images. None of that matters now, and it won't as long as I make it back to Pallet town. I just need rest, It will all be better in the morning.

I let my head settle against the wall, eyes closing allowing the rhythmic breathing of my poke'mon to carry me into a fitful sleep.

Line break

Later, I'm not sure how much my Poke`gear had stopped working on the trip here, I awake I'm not quite sure why. Tauros is curled up on the floor still sleeping, haunter floating in the air above him cackling softly even in what passes for his sleep, Bic is standing head cocked to the side like he's listening to or for something, Gibson doing the same, Scruffy whines off to the side, Lu' seems agitated as well the black appendages on the side of his head swaying at a slow rate.

In the next instant my whole world is changed. With a thunderous crash the floor drops out from beneath Tauros, I barely have time to register his startled bellow before his screams start, screams of agony and the sound.

Clack, clack, clack. Like a hundred different set of jaw clicking together, accompanying more screams from the bull Poke`mon. I freeze, I don't, I can't. Fax charges into the tunnel after his companion, angry yells coming from his mouth, dark flashes issuing forth as he exercises his powers in earnest.

A purple light flashes from the hole, and Haunter goes silent. In five seconds one of my poke`mon was taken and the other was killed. My brain seizes up, the screams of Tauros still echoing through the small room, my other poke`mon all look to me.

"What? I don't." Know what to do. Another horrifying cry from Tauros snaps me into action, an image of my mother safe an unharmed comes to mind nothing else matters. Not the dead.

I order Charmeleon to send a blast of his hottest flame down the hole, he hesitates for a second before complying. Everything goes silent for an instant, and in the next moment bugs spill over the rim of the hole only to be rebuffed by my poke`mon. I clinically survey the battlefield, in a detached almost lethargic state.

"Open the stairs." I mumble, at first I thought I hadn't been heard until an orange blur burst forth blasting the debris aside in a flame wheel.

"Come." I say, rushing up the stairs behind my Arcanine I'm vaguely aware of the rest of my Poke`mon coming up behind me. Of Bic barely waiting for Gibson and Lu' to clear the stairs before unleashing a jet of scalding blue flame, no dragon breath down the stairs.

"Seal it." I breath to Ampharos without looking, I don't need to look to know a lightscreen was now blocking the stairs. I don't look away as Lucario comes to stand next to me assuming the first stance of close combat, looking in the same direction as me and as Arcanine.

In front of us barely thirty yards away is a veritable army of Spinarak and Ariados, their mandibles clack, clack, clacking away, drool and venom dripping sizzling to the dirt, I will never forget this sight or that terrible sound. It will haunt me to my dying day.

Nor the living. "Destroy them." My poke`mon don't need to be told twice, Bic roars, the assembled poke`mon flinch away from him as his tail flame doubles in size he rushes into the fray, ripping, cutting smashing, biting and eating his enemies, flame spews forth from his maw like water from a hose, his roars for our fallen reverberate though this world.

His roar is the signal for the breaking of the dam, the Arachnid not set upon by Bic unleash a wall of poison spikes in our direction, Scruffy looks at me in the instant before and I nod, he dissapears in a burst of extreme speed a group of Spinarak fly in all direction at the back of their group.

Lucario cries out in alarm as the wall of death approaches, I sigh. So this is it. Just as I think I'm going to die, Gibson proves me wrong, standing strong before the tide is Ampharos lightscreen in place blocking Lucario and I from being skewered.

I look at Lucario. "Go." I simply state he hesitates, but rushes forth none the less flinging the bugs left and right as the steel types fist smash apart the fragile bug poke`mon's carapace as he goes through the stances for close combat.

A part of me revels in the carnage, the part of me still grieving over two lost family members. In my rage I singly focus on the scenario wrought by my poke`mon, all well trained despite my own lack of care for it, tearing through the bugs like they were nothing, they are nothing. In my anger I never noticed the Ariados pounce for me.

Line break

Even maintaining the lightscreen Gibson manages to turn aside Ariados' blow enough that a decapitating blow only cuts a deep gash in my forehead, blood splatters to the ground as I'm pulled down under the beast' weight, I expect a bolt of electricity to blast it away but one never comes. That sound echoes right next to my ear. The Ariados snaps at me, a screech issues forth from it as I barely hold it back. I can't rely on my poke`mon for this.

I turn it's momentum against it, letting it's upper body come forward, even as I push up on it's hind quarters throwing it away from me. I stand in the next moment, blood runs badly into my right eye making it hard to see. Clack, clack, clack. I turn, sweeping the bugs leap aside and come down on top of it, letting it's momentum carry me. It snaps at me, I punch it in the underside of it's head. Again. Again. Again. Again, again, again!

Line break

Again and again, 'till there's nothing left, small but strong arms pull me away, gently at first then firmly as I resist the pull. I have to smash it, have to. A small hand slaps me gently in the face my gaze snaps to Lucario his body is riddled with small wounds and he is covered in gore but he seems relieved, my gaze strays out towards the town, a red form is ripping apart the gradually thinning number of bugs even from here I can make out his blood soaked form among a mound of thoroughly desecrated corpses strewn all around Bic the rage has taken him, he continues to roar and bask in the slaughter, most of the bugs now retreating into a flaming tree line. Probably to stop the flames I absently note.

"Wha-?" I look back to where I was before, A body it's head smashed clear through to the ground, I look at my arm the sleeve is covered in gore and my brain finally register the pain from my abused hand. With a heave I vomit, violently.

I'm mostly dragged onto Scruffy's back after that, I can barely think let alone move. I call back Lu` when I finally get settled, a projectile impacts against Gibson's lightshield, I note his ragged appearance, wounds litter his body. A large group of Ariados have given up on Bic and are attacking him. I pull Bic's poke`ball and call him back, going so far as to lock his poke`ball.

Ampharos' cry draws my attention, my eyes widen the group is right on top of him, his screen has fallen. My hand grasp his poke`ball, I aim but a Spinarak blocks the beam. Gibson is swamped bugs cover him. I order Scruffy around, but a cry from the sheep evolution stops him, he tenses then starts to run. I scream no, the most noise I can remember making but Arcanine wont stop.

My last sight before we crest a hill is Ampharos smiling at me, the town, no longer just smoking but outright blazing in flames, smoke dancing in the wind, he seems content, before the bugs drag him down beneath there weight

I will never forgive and I will never forget. Not until my dying day.

Line break

I said it was sad didn't I? A nod to JanTanner and his story Poke Wars: Start of Chaos. Where the idea that Ariados/Spinarak will stop to put out the fires. If you haven't already check it out, it's awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:If I owned Poke`mon I'd make poke wars cannon and make us all rich. Sadly, I don't.

An: Not a lot to say. Sorry it took so long. thanks for reading.

Line break

August 19

Line break

A weak squeal issues forth from Scruffy my Arcanine, his breathing is ragged, mirrored by my own. The gash on my brow stopped bleeding hours ago but the burning persist. My body feels like it's on fire, each breath is more labored than the last. My vision is black at the edges, I blink and the scenery changes. One minute, woods, the scent of burning bugs and timber swirling in the air, the next a dirt road on a grassy hill. Sweat pours down my body and forehead making hair stick to my face. Every step Arcanine takes racks my body in agony, a new pulse of pain goes through my thoughts.

I blink, the next moment I'm surrounded by buildings that look as though they've weathered a storm, windows are shattered, doors broken in. Some distant part of my mind processes the thick, sickly sweet smell of blood in the air. I should be on edge but my fever addled mind can't quite muster even something instinctual like fear.

The sound of glass under unknown feet comes from nearby. Footsteps approaching. My head whips in that direction. Too fast, it feels like I'm falling a second later I land with a crunch in broken glass on the concrete below. My vision going black even as the footsteps stop near me. This is it. I'm going to die. A large body flops next to me a harsh breath escaping his nose. Arcanine's body finally gives out. Good boy, I try to say but it comes out of my mouth a quivering gasp.

"He's alive!" Barely I think. I'm to weak now to try speaking again. Hands gently pick me up, I can hear words but I can't discern their meaning. I'm just so tired, absently I note Arcanine's Poke`ball being pulled from my belt.

"We need to get him back to the gym." A different voice from the first says. The Gym? The gym was burned. Wasn't it? Images of a city reduced to ashen ruins flash into my mind, of my friends dying. Of killing that Ariados, of the blood caked bleeding knuckles and my sleeve covered in gore. A gorge raises in my throat and with a rasping cough I vomit and lose consciousness in the next moment.

Line break.

The hiss of a pair of sliding doors wakes me with a start, the blood caking my eyes prevents me from making out more than a dark tiled floor and blurry indistinct shapes of people. The hands carrying me grip a little tighter. Probably think I'm gonna struggle, too tired for that.

"We've got a survivor!" Ugh, yelling my head aches with the new noise, fresh pain splitting through my body. Multiple sets of feet come towards us, voices questioning, excited, sad. One in particular cuts through the din, the normally soft even motherly voice is hard in a way it never should have to have been.

"Step aside, let the poor boy breathe." Boy? Not after gnashing jaws and clicking venom dripping mandibles, not after my family. I block the thoughts before the images can bubble forth.

I'm settled on a bed moments later, it's mercifully soft the fabric is cool against my bare arms, when did they remove my coat or my shirt for that matter, when gloved hands touch the gash on my forehead I decide I don't really care.

"This wound is poisoned. Judging by the shape and size of the laceration I'd say by a mature Ariados." Spot on, it got me solid. She's good. Not that I'd ever expect less from the family of nurses. "I need to scrape the wound first, hold him down." Her voice has a tense sort of wariness to it as she says this. As the blade touches the wound I give up and let the darkness take me.

Line break.

I wake with a start shooting up in the bed. A wordless yelp escaping my mouth before I can stop it, my nightmare doesn't fade, the image of my Poke`mon dieing, of those creatures as close to me as family dieing repeats over and over in my head, along with memories of my mothers tearful goodbye.

My eyes take in the room slowly as I try to distract myself, stone walls encompass a poorly lit room, beds scattered throughout the place some made, others not, each having been used in some capacity. The only light is coming from fluorescent light fixtures in the ceiling, the lack of windows gives me pause for a moment. There's a lingering scent of blood and antiseptic in the air, I go to turn my head when I realize the action is somewhat restricted, I raise my right hand to run it over the soft material wrapped tightly around my head, and see it covered in bandages as well, for the wounds from when I, I swallow down the bile from that time. I finish 'that time' is a good euphemism I decide. A soft huff alerts me to Scruffy's bandaged form lying on the bed near to me. With nary a thought of anything else I'm out of bed and at his side in the next instant.

I can't think of any words to describe how happy I am. I was sure he was a goner. His body is tightly wrapped in bandages, dull orange fur poking from out behind them in odd ways, his body is weak I can tell, his breath hitches slightly but he is alive! I can't help smiling as I rest a hand on his head scratching lightly behind his ears, causing him to make a happy sound that only dogs can make.

A happy yell makes me turn quickly meeting the hug of Lu' with my own; I finally notice how sore I feel when his body hits mine making me sit flat on the floor. The cold bringing the realization that I'm in little more than my boxers with bandages wrapped tightly around my chest, alleviating the pain in my ribs.

"Where are we?" I ask Lu'. He cocks his head to the left drawing my attention to a swath of bandages wrapped around the whole of his head and face covering all but his ears and the black appendages at the sides. I think to ask him what's wrong when a distinctly feminine voice cuts through our reunion.

She looks exhausted. That's the first thing that strikes me in the perpetually cheery nurses appearance. Her normally immaculate uniform is stained with blood and grime the hat missing from her head leaving her hair in a high pony tail. Not just tired, but exhausted to her core her eyes are harder than I can ever remember seeing anyones. Lines around them and on her forehead making her seem so much older than the last time I'd seen her. I probably look much the same. These past few days have been rough, one might even say they've been hell. There was fire and pain aplenty.

"You should be in bed." she says awkwardly. Though whether to me or Lucario is anyones guess. "I didn't expect you out of bed so soon." I can only think of one thing to say in reply to that,

"I didn't expect to at all." The truth, perhaps a bit blunt but that is just the way things are sometimes.

"What's wrong with Lucario's eyes?" I ask before she can respond. Rude? Maybe but I can't be inclined to care when it comes to the health of my remaining family.

A pained expression crosses her face when my question registers, that's worrying but I don't immediately jump down her throat. I'll let her gather her thoughts. It takes her a while but she manages the words that come out of her mouth are not comforting ones.

"They're..." She starts hesitating even as the word exits her mouth, I consider breaking in but before I can she seems to muster up he resolve to continue. "They're gone. Burned by some sort of poison. Presumably an Ariados" The simple words hit me like a blow to the gut. I'd been moving to stand up at the time and I stumble into a bed. Lucario's little hands come to aid me and I wonder how he can do that when blinded, I look to him to ask and see the black appendages swaying at the side of his head. The aura?

A second pair of hands find their way to my arm, a steadying influence. I look into the Joy's eyes looking for the words but before I can ask any further questions they're answered. "H-he has wounds similar to acid burns around his eyes. Judging by the fact that you, and Arcanine both had similar wounds from a mature Ariados I can only guess it was one that did it." She stops here for a breath. I can feel her trembling. What the hell sort of world is this now?

I can't believe those damned Ariados managed to damage those two so badly. How is that possible? Bic was ripping through them like they were nothing. I try to voice this but I'm beat to the punch once again. "I managed to remove the poison so you should be okay in a few days. Lucario is in good shape now, and doesn't seem bothered much from the loss of his eyes." She glances at Lu' awkwardly when saying this. I can only guess why. I imagine most would be more than a little upset over the loss.

"His view seems to be limited to thirty or so feet out though. Arcanine should be ready for travel after a day or so of bed rest, and fully recovered in a month or so. Your Charmeleon has refused to let me look at him and is currently being kept outside. He refused to bathe and is covered in what I'm guessing is blood." She says all this quickly with few breaks and seems infinitely more comfortable being through as she takes a calming breath before asking only one thing. "Questions?"

I just stare at her in shock for a moment, We're stuck here a day. Arceus! I need to get back to Pallet soon. We've lost enough time already. I take a deep breath to calm down. Okay one day isn't so bad. We may even get some supplies here. That decided I think about the rest of what was said. That's just like Bic I think with a wry grin. He never did like bathing. The fact that he is a fire type not withstanding. I stand there grinning until the cold on my feet reminds me of my state of dress and a glance around reminds me that I seem to underground.

"Where are my clothes?" I honestly can't believe I forgot. She seems almost as flustered as I am, moving away from me her cheeks coloring slightly she opens a cabinet and brings a small pile of clothes. They're in rough shape I note as I put it all back on, my shirt is missing completely, but there's a black one in my size in the pile. My pants are in mostly the same condition, maybe a bit singed but little worse for wear. It's my coat that gives me pause. As I pull it back on after lacing my boots the left sleeve is the same, but the right is gone cut off at the shoulder. What the hell?

"We had to cut it loose from your arm." She says this matter-of-factly like I should know the reason cutting my coat was necessary. "Why?" A simple question but she seems taken back. Evident by the widening of her eyes and the peculiar quirk of her lip.

"Why? The blood of course! It caked the sleeve to your skin." Ah, I grimace glancing at my bare arm, I notice now a lot of the hair is gone. Disgusting. "I see." is my reply. We stand in awkward silence for a moment until she seems to realize something. I could practically see the proverbial light bulb going off as she smacks her right fist into her left palm and says.

"Oh! You'll probably want to see your Charmeleon. Falkner needs to made aware that you're awake as well." I do indeed want to check on Bic, but... Falkner, Ugh, I can't stand that guy. Pretentious little twerp. I barely keep the look of disdain from my face. He probably won't be eager to see me after I walked his Gym with only Gibson, back when he was alive. Damn. Thinking really sucks sometimes.

"Lead on." I tell Joy, leaving Lu' to keep his brother in all but blood company and letting Scruffy know I'll be back after making sure Bic doesn't burn down the city Joy actually manages a laugh at this but when I don't grin back she looks mildly worried, I follow her up a short staircase and through a heavy steel door what greets me when we exit is awe inspiring and terrible at the same time.

People are moving about in a rush. Theres an definite sense of tension in the air. Older people confine themselves to lighter task such as organizing the supplies brought in by the younger adults carrying all manner of supplies from outside setting them against the walls, children that are old enough to write effectively log everything on paper. Counting all the food and supplies while the adults go out and bring more in. Hardly anyone even glances up at me they're so engrossed in their work, I catch the eye of a little girl, she's maybe eight or nine. She's looking at me curiously through her auburn bangs from her place on the floor a clipboard in her lap a ballpoint pen held loosely in her mouth, when she notices me looking back her head drops back to the ground the tips of her ears turning red. The kids are the only ones with any time to spare looking at my haggard self it would seem.

There are heavy shutters next to each window ready to be attached at a moments notice the hinges have their bolts pulled loose for the moment but the fact that there is a pair of people working near but never too far from them tells me a little of how things have been since this shit started. As we walk further out into the lobby, my shoes slapping against the tile floor I can see that the elevator is boarded up as are the stairs. They seem to be confining themselves to the ground floor. I wonder why? If it's Ariados like before I'd think upper floors would be safer even with the windows so heavily shuttered. The number of people explains why no one was in any of the beds downstairs when I woke up at least. It seems like everyone has a job from the oldest senior to the youngest child. I'm kind of glad for that, I'm no introvert but I've never been very good at talking with people, it helps that two of my first friends were the loud talkative types. I wonder how Ash, and Gary are now. I'll have to check in on their families for them, I owe them at least that much.

Joy motions me over to her, she's talking with a man, maybe in his early to mid twenties, black hair, brown eyes, not short or tall, fat or slim, average by all accounts save one he's wearing a full set of body armor, the kind wore by the Police when there is a riot. A armored vest the letters V,C,P,D emblazoned across the front in bold white letters, each arm has pads made of some sort of hard plastic covering them, the leg armor is the same it covers from the knees down. It's a bit unsettling to see him dressed like that, the fact that the armor is showing obvious sign of wear not even the most of it. You only ever see pictures of it in history books in school, I force past the jarring realization of just how bad things are now, getting over it enough to realize he's a Gym trainer as well based on the uniform I can make out beneath the armor. A pair of loose fitting wavy blue pants that I never did discover the name of, a lighter blue Gi top with a sash across his abdomen and a pair of sandals.

"Hiiro, this is Rod. He's a Gym trainer, or, he was. I don't guess there's much call for Gyms anymore." She started in a conversational tone that slowly tapers off into an awkward mumble, I'd laugh if I had the energy. I don't remember giving her my name but I don't remember anyone returning my poke`dex either. I could really care less about the encyclopedia, it's been more or less broken for a long time ever since I dropped it down part of mount silver, my Poke`gear was still on my left wrist when I woke up though, that as far as tech goes is all I need.

I guess I'd been staring at Rod for a bit too long because Joy nudges me and Rod looks a little uncomfortable. "Good to meet you." I mumble out while taking his offered hand. If he's offended by my brusqueness he doesn't let it show, he turns away from me and to Joy while telling me it's good I'm alive, I'm tempted to tell him I think so too, beats the hell out of being dead but the situation doesn't really allow for being a smart ass. He tells Joy, Falkner should be back by nightfall, she looks annoyed when he first says this but relief shades her features as he says he'll be back by dark. With no more interruption we head out the door.

Line break

The glass had been shattered but the now boarded up sliding doors open with a distinct 'woosh' 'hiss' Based on the state of the rest of the city I'm impressed they still have electricity enough for something wasteful like this. Joy leads me a ways away from the Gym. As we walk I take in the city.

Broken glass is under my every step, at times even during our short walk we have to navigate around large pieces of rubble and twisted steel, every building looks bombed out. The windows are busted and doors have been forced in. I wonder what could have done this but don't ask, Joy is edgy enough without me bringing up what could potentially be bad memories. A familiar noise breaks though my contemplation, it's almost like a campfire, or the roar of a stove.

As we crest a particularly large piece of rubble his crimson hide stands out in the lowering light. Standing upon the skeletal remains of a once proud Violet city office building he is looking away from us, his tail flicking in the thoughtful way it always does when he's contemplating something, his claws idly scratch at his scales flaking dried Arachnid blood to the ground. When we get close enough he turns and gives me the same arrogant look he always does after a battle. He looks little worse for wear his skin has apparently fully healed on it's own and he's not suffering from any poison, at least to the limited point that I can tell. Joy stands off to the side looking mildly uncomfortable as I look at Bic with as much fondness as I've ever looked at anything else, this is my first Poke`mon friend, I'm more than a little glad he looks so well.

"Well, come on," I tell him motioning with my head, "the others are waiting." He huffs, but follows a second later whipping his tale once against the slab sending sparks away from us. Joy jumps at the noise letting out a startled squeak, when she realizes he's not attacking she give me a bewildered look, most likely over how casual I can act towards a Poke`mon covered in blood. I can't help but grin, sometimes you just don't need words. "Thank you." I tell her. Because sometimes you do.

Line break

The walk back is in silence. Joy seems to be on edge now more than before. Not so much by Bic like I'd originally thought but by the sun lowering further in the sky she keeps glancing furtively in that direction. The angle of the lowering sun makes the buildings cast long shadows, causing the city to look more than a little unwelcoming.

As we near the tower Joy lets out a relieved breath, her shoulders sagging with the loss of nervous tension. As we get closer one of the men standing guard by the door says something to the other which causes him to head inside, the door hisses as it settles shut. Both wear Gym uniforms and the now normal body armor, I note absently as the door draws open again letting our trio into the relative safety of the Gym lobby.

Someone comes walking towards us, a man, Bic snorts as he sees him smoke curling out of his nostrils startling a nearby group of worker I almost grin, the small not quite smile quickly slides off my face as I realize it's Falkner heading towards, well not us, He looks like Joy kicked his puppy. Judging by the look on her face, a little bit guilty, a little bit amused and a little bit defiant, she knows exactly why he's upset.

He opens the dialogue, his voice stern almost demanding. Dark purple eyes narrowing darkly, the color only accentuated by his dark blue hair. "Where have you been." it's not a question. He sounds like he knows exactly where she's been. Somewhere he told, read ordered, her not to go. His voice echoes in the suddenly quiet lobby.

Joy pulls herself up to her full height imperiously and gives him a look usually reserved for young children, her full height isn't much maybe 5'5" but it's about level with Falkner regardless. He's wearing nearly the same thing as the Gym trainers, Blue Gi, sash, loose pants the same body armor even the letters V,C,P,D emblazoned across it, I note his jacket is gone from the last time I saw him. His Poke`balls are attached to the armored vest below where the left pocket would normally be on a shirt.

"Where have _you~_ been?" Her voice isn't quite challenging but I can see it strikes a chord with Falkner. His eyes narrow further and he seems to be gathering steam for an argument when I raise my hand to scratch my cheek in bewilderment his head snaps in my direction.

"You're awake I see. Good, we were afraid you wouldn't wake before dark." His voice has the same haughty tone that I remember from the first time we met. I wonder if he even remembers me trouncing his Gym with one poke`mon. No, I realize, he probably doesn't. It wasn't really a memorable battle for me either, I doubt he paid it much mind. Makes me wonder just how many challengers he gets a day. Or, got, I should say. The way things are looking he probably won't get any for a while, if ever again.

"We'll speak of this at a later time Joy. You're too valuable an asset to lose on some harebrained adventure. For now, everyone! Lock down! Ten minutes!" At his words the building burst into a haze of noise and movement. Joy looks ready to argue but seems to put that aside. She moves with grave purpose, ushering all the children together. Instructing the older children to help the younger get their things and start down into the basement I woke up in.

"Whats happening?" I ask, gently taking Joys left wrist in my hand and pulling her aside from the elderly people she was assisting. She exhales in a breathless manner, her hair already mussed in that way peoples seem to do when they're in a rush, she gives me a look that is both pitying and irritated.

"The Gym has to be locked down at night. I'm not supposed to say why," that irritates me, my nostrils flare, eyes narrowing but before I can breath life into that anger she explains. "Falkner asked me not to say. He believed you would have left if you'd known." She pauses here features twisting into something thats not quite pained but it's close, all around us people are scurrying back and forth to finish their tasks, the shutters are shunted into place by a group of no less than four men per one. Supplies are being moved down the stairs at a steady rate by the same group that had brought them in earlier to be categorized, the weight of the situation is belied by the wary, frantic, pure primal fear that has taken root in the eyes of the people around me, the grim set of the trainers in their body armor hands seeking comfort in the familiar weight of their Poke`balls. It all paints a less than appealing picture.

"Please," she starts, laying her free hand on my fingers that are lightly holding her wrist. "I promised I wouldn't say anything, so did everyone else here. The only one who will be able to tell you anything is Falkner himself." She finishes speaking, gently prying my fingers open, an apologetic smile on her face the whole time, I suppose I probably look a little sick. The blind loyalty to Falkner reminds me entirely too much of the unfair amount of responsibility thrust onto poor Jasmine back in Olivine. But unlike her who seemed to be being crushed by it, Falkner thrives. The world is unfair.

"Fine." I say finally, letting my hand drop. The tension around her eyes lessening only a fraction, but still a fraction more than before. "Thank you." she says. I nod absentmindedly, Bic by my side looks confused. I sigh, and set off to find Falkner.

Line break.

It was actually easier than I could have hoped to find the Bird trainer. He's facing a medium sized pile of supplies, digging almost frantically through a pile as worker move around him trying to put things away without getting in his way. His back is to me, from what I can tell the majority of the things present came from the police station. Several more sets of the armor is present along with a number of other miscellaneous items that make it obvious.

"What is going on?" I ask as soon as I'm within his hearing range, he freezes at the sound of my voice, but then keeps digging after only a moments hesitation; completely ignoring my question. If anything he begins to search harder. This only serves to stoke the already low burning anger, that has persisted since Ecruteak into legitimate rage.

I've moved forward before the action even registers as a conscious thought, grabbing the Gym leader by his upper arm, spinning him around to face me. I'm significantly larger than Falkner and in this moment I use it to my advantage while holding him in place.

"Tell me." It is not a request. My voice comes out as a snarl from low in my chest. Face warping to what I can only assume is a picture of tired fury. My hand tightens on his arm almost unconsciously. I'm confused and an inexplicable fear has settled into my gut like a stone, those two emotions are never a good combination even in the best of times. Add in the last few days, the loss of my Poke`mon family, the desire, the need to get home and see with my own eyes my mother safe and unharmed, and you have a potent recipe for a disaster if the wrong words are to be uttered in the next few moments. Bic seems to have picked up on this, the temperature having rose in our general vicinity by several degrees, people are giving us a wide berth. Trainers are eying Bic and I warily. Their hands straying to the spheres clipped to their chest.

"Are you really this foolish!?" He yells, wrenching his arm free from my hand in one movement. My eyes widen in surprise and I'm unable to gather the angry retort I'd like to before he carries on with the momentum he's built up.

"We're obviously about to be under attack." I grit my teeth when he says this. Everything fall into there horrid places, I had noticed but I hadn't wanted to believe it. That very soon I could lose another family member, that people will die in front of me and that I will be drenched in the blood of creatures that are supposed to be our friends. His blunt admittance stuns me, I hadn't wanted to admit we could be under attack, hadn't wanted to believe it. I thought now that I was with people again...

"Look out the door when it opens, you were out there earlier. Note the sun, it's going down. You should know by now, very little good comes out at night anymore." Yeah, yeah isn't that the truth. Nothing will ever be the same. I glance around at the people around me, at these men and women's tired eyes, Falkner has been running them and himself into the ground. They don't complain though. I laugh to my self. Of course they don't, because he's a Gym leader, they all think he'll save them. I bet the people of Ecruteak thought the same as their homes and neighbors burned around them, I bet they died screaming, cursing Morty, the one they counted on to take charge and save them. Something very close to a sneer is on my face as I stare out the sliding doors as people come in with the last of the days supplies, it's not until the door is opening for what will be the last time that day that I see it, a large even at this distance black cloud, the almost lowered sun as a backdrop covering the horizon and coming from the mountain. As the door slides shut and is bolted closed I could have swore I heard screeching.

"Now," The leader, no longer of just a Gym but of people starts, after taking a deep breath to calm down,I want to yell, to demand he tells me what those things headed this way are, but again for what seems like the millionth time today I'm interrupted. A pile of black plastic and dark cloth is tossed into me and I am at a loss as to why. "Put that on and be ready they're almost here." And just like that he walks away, and begins ordering people into place, telling them to wait to release their Poke`mon to conserve space until they've almost breached. Yeah, let's wait until they're close enough to eat our liver to release our only real chance at survival.

As I struggle to put the body armour on Lu' comes to stand right next to Bic a resolute look on his face, I hadn't wanted him involved in this, but just looking at him tells me all I need to know about how well getting him to change his mind will go. I look at Bic for support but the look on his face is probably worse, bloodshot eyes their pupils narrowed to pin pricks, smoke curling out of his mouth and nostrils, every breath causing the blue/white flame burning strongly at the end of his tail to pulse like a second heart and a constant low growl from his chest, the battle hasn't even started and the rage has almost taken him. I swallow the sick feeling in my stomach and pull the rest of the armor on.

"Try not to burn this building down." Bic barely acknowledges my words with a tiny nod, we'll be lucky if half of the city isn't up in flames when this is all over. Arceus, I have a bad feeling about this.

Line break.

We wait in tense silence now, only trainers remain in the once bustling lobby not a single sound is heard save for our breathing and Bic's constant growl. All the other survivors have since moved down stairs with Scruffy in the basement. I vacantly wonder whether or not Joy gave his(Arcanine's) bed to someone else, but quickly decide she's not really the type of person to do that. Or, at least she wasn't, not before all this, now though? Everyone is going to have to find out exactly who they are.

My thoughts are snapped back to the present as a low snarl burst forth from Bic's mouth; sparks come out in a spray as he gnashes his teeth, everyone around us tenses an instant later. Strange sounds can be heard from outside, a constant staccato beat of hundreds, maybe even thousands of wings, and a low frequency humming that makes my head swim, and my stomach turn. Through the haze of Nausea I hear Falkner's voice ring out calling. "Be ready!"

Lu' drops into the first form of close combat, I do the same nervously clenching and unclenching my fist, cursing myself for not keeping up on my own training after teaching these and the few forms I remember from what my father taught me to Lucario. They say hindsight is 20/20.

I'd done my best to incorporate the makeshift club I'd acquired, a broken steel table leg into my form. While also remembering to breath through the Nausea so I don't end up Vomiting like I can hear someone behind me do. I tried to hold it(the club) in the grip my father showed me when I was younger for the Katana but the handle was too wrong I cast it aside. Close combat based martial arts it is.

Just when the wait is beginning to wear on my already frayed nerves and Bic seems to be coming down from his rage, a steady thudding rapidly increasing in volume can be heard on each of the shuttered windows and the boarded up door. I grit my teeth against the noise and tighten my stance. Lu' mirrors my action, and what little control Bic had managed to build up flies out the window, as a not-quite-roar makes it's way from his throat, and his scales shimmer with barely repressed heat. And just like that the boards holding the front burst loose, narrowly missing the trainer standing closest to them and allowing a wave of blue and purple winged bodies to flood the room. They're moving so fast and in such tightly packed formation it's like a blue and black tornado.

Red light flashes a moment before the door burst, letting loose a torrent of feathers and talons to meet the wave of Zubat, and Golbat. In the next instant just as the doors burst Bic roars, it's a rough sound reverberating through the room, accompanied by his charge forward on all fours, tail flame blazing white in his rage, red scales shimmering with heat and burning spark spraying from his mouth with each breath, I make to follow when a powerful flying form blows past creating winds that pull me forward nearly forcing me to a knee, Pidgeot's large wings powered by the whirlwinds it's so famed for blow bat Poke`mon in all directions more so as they seem stunned by Bic's sudden roar.

The quicker ones of the group are sent flying back out the door, the slow ones slam into the wall with a meaty thwack! Their still moving bodies slump to the lobby floor in a heap and are immediately set upon by the slower birds of the flock. Pidgey, Pidgeotto, hoot-hoot, Spearow, tear out the door moments after finishing the few remaining on the floor.

Falkner's Skarmory and Noctowl have already exited through the door I can just barely make out their forms along with Pidgeot ripping through the bat Poke`mon in droves. Pidgeot's amazing speed coupled with skarmory's overall power and with Noctowl as support is turning out to be too powerful of a combo for the bats to overcome so easily. Blood matted into their feathers and causing their talons to glisten in the low light of the newly rising moon. Lucario stands resolute next to me, so still it's almost as if he was carved from stone, he doesn't seem to have noted the conflict at all. I try to mirror his calm, settling into my stance as I begin to get a handle on my nerves Falkner's voice call again.

"They come!" Lu' tenses next to me. It would seem that the smarter of the lot have decided the Poke`mon are too much work and have come back for the squishy humans, driven by instinct and aided by supersonic a large group of maybe fifty Zubat lead by a central Golbat enter the lobby.

The next moments are little more than a blur of motion, my only saving grace half learned martial arts, instinct and a Lucario who is more loyal to me than I deserve. I lash out with a fist, knocking the light bat Poke`mon to the ground an instant later Lu' stomps it flat while pulling me down to avoid a razor sharp wing. I'm up in the next instant swatting aside one bat for every five Lu' brings down, they don't always die sometimes they flutter away only to seemingly be replaced by five more, everyone is having varied levels of success. Falkner and his people seem to have figured out a solid strategy, they stand back to back clubs out in front when one knocks a bat from the air another brings his club down on it, in a gory display.

Not all are so well off. "Lu' with me!" I order, my tone just loud enough for Lu' to make out my words. I'm already running as I give the order, footsteps sound behind me, then blow past me as the trainer I'd seen go down under a swarm of bats comes into Lucario's range of vision a sweep of his arm and minor burst of aura clears the Zubat, and I grab the trainer I recognize as Rod to his feet.

Our action has brought us to the entrance of the building, outside is pure chaos. Bic's flaming tail allows me to see him clearly, even if he didn't have it though I'd be able to make him out. A hundred or so yards away a large office building is ablaze, to a distance of twenty or so yards beyond that a number of buildings and the asphalt making up the roads have begun to burn. I can't help but to sigh.

Flame burst anew from the second story windows of the building Bic lead the swarm of bats into. The lucky ones coming out seconds later as hissing and popping corpses, the unlucky ones are left behind in the burning building as it collapses, Bic throws himself from the window at the last second, his form trailing smoke as he slams down onto the roof of a small one story building nearby, a small blackened form held in his claws he raises he head and roars before ripping a piece from the destroyed Zubat. His roaring, eating silhouette framed in shadows and smoke from the fires of his creation.

"My god." The low horrified voice of the injured man standing next to and being supported by me exclaims. His eyes turned toward Bic, I think to respond when another voice yells at me. This one not in words I can understand, but the surprise and alarm is easy to pick out.

Second later, a heavy weight hits me in the back. I drop Rod as I fall forward, fangs work at the armor around my neck and sharp pain lances through my body as one pierces, I react entirely on instinct. My hands reach up before I can register the thought for them to do so, grabbing at the Golbat's large wing I allow it's weight to drag us down and forward while simultaneously dragging it over my shoulder, the maneuver ends in a roll that brings all my weight down on top of the clearly surprised Zubat evolution. Before it can struggle, Lu' is upon it, gently shoving me aside while snarling at the Golbat in a manner that would do Bic proud and hitting it so hard the floor splinters around his fist as they push down and then through the bat Poke`mon.

The next moment I'm forced to bat away two Zubat from Rod's injured form, I drag him backwards all the time facing the door watching the air for more threats. Lu' moves with us, copious amount of bat blood now soaked into the fur of his fist, flecks covering almost every inch of the front of his body, so far he has not sustained a single injury. Blood drips from Rod's wounds and Lu's fist, creating a clear path of where we've walked. The more foolish Zubat set upon the easy meal, only to be quickly be dispatched by Falkner's own group as they too move back their injured toward the basement door.

By the time we've backed near the door down into the basement, which has taken a rather large amount more damage than before. Deep gashes where razor sharp wings and wind have dug into it now cover over older dents and scars. Falkner has already moved forward, knocking on the door in a specific pattern- two quick knocks, followed by three slow and finally two quick ones, it is opened by a stony faced Joy and a number of other people. Our eyes meet for a second. My mahogany, to her flinty blue, usually so warm, now, in this place with these circumstance as coldly professional and unyielding as anything I've ever seen. I'm captivated for a moment but it passes as she looks away and gives orders.

"Get them downstairs." She orders the ragtag group of helpers. Rod's weight is taken from my left side by a young girl in her mid teens. She looks utterly terrified. Her eyes dart around in barely controlled panic and her hands shake so bad I worry for a second she may drop the Gym trainer. Our eyes meet for a second and I try to smile but it comes off as more a grimace. Before I can think to say anything she has already rushed Rod and herself back down the stairs. A yell from Lucario and Falkner reminds me of the situation and I return to the fray.

Everything is now just a blur of movement, blood, pain, and screams. I do my best to keep from getting killed but I don't fool myself into believing that I would have survived this without Lu's stalwart figure constantly by my side. Pulling me from the path of attacks I don't see or, ones that I'm just too slow to avoid. Being blinded doesn't seem to have slowed him down at all. If anything he's even more focused than before. Now forced to perceive, process and react to all external threats while only using the aura to see. His little blue fist slam enemy, after enemy to the ground. The ones that survive that are either set upon by me or another trainer. Wounds pile up on my body despite Lucario and the body armor, sometimes he's not quite fast enough to pull me fully from the path of an attack or the armor I block with doesn't quite absorb the blow. Small cuts litter my body and it feels like my bruises have bruises, I so far past exhaustion but I keep fighting. Yeah, I keep fighting, some small part of me won't let me stop. All the time my fist are guided by instincts half learned, and half forgotten.

My vision has narrowed to only what is in front of me and sounds are only perceived as 'threat' and 'not-a-threat' but still the glow of the morning sun peaking at us over the mountain is something I can't miss. I realize I've been staring at it in a state between waking and not for a while when I notice the absence of sound, no battle, no screams of anger or pain. Just the sound of the few tired souls left upstairs and uninjured. I idly wonder how long Falkner let's them rest before putting them to work but dismiss the thought as unimportant. Someone's speaking to me I think. Why is the floor getting closer? Was that Lu' yelling? I vaguely see two blue and black canine feet before I hit the ground, and let blissful blackness take me.

Line break.

It's dark in the basement when I wake up. I look slowly across my low field of vision as my protesting body is roused to movement, pulling myself into a sitting position is an arduous task that leaves me shaking and sweating, breathing raggedly as my abused ribs that were not helped at all by going into battle only right after getting them wrapped. I slowly, ever so slowly swing my legs over the edge of the bed, being careful of how I move and letting the stiffness that seems to permeate my body slowly work itself out.

I finally manage to stand out of bed after what seems like ages, Lu' is sitting in a chair next to where I was sleeping. A bowl empty of all but crumbs is in his lap, held gently in limp hands as soft snores escape from his mouth, I can't help but smile despite my own discomfort, I'm glad to see he's still safe.

Scruffy's hulking bandaged form is sprawled haphazardly across his bed. The discomfort and pain, the stiffness all gone now, A gentle heat comes off his body as I get closer and lay a slightly shaking hand on the fur of the Arcanine's flank, Thank Arceus is all I can think, I was so scared he was going to die. That something would complicate in his condition resulting in his death. I'm just glad my paranoia was unfounded.

A quick glance alerts me to the fact that Bic is not with us. Nor anywhere else in the room, only a few of the beds are full now. Each of the occupied beds has a small pile of armor next to it, and this makes me realize with a small start that I am only in my shorts. A quick look around and I find all of my clothes and the body armor from the battle under the bed . The ragged condition of my clothes makes me grimace, blood stains deep if not treated immediately and these past couple of days have not really allowed me to launder my clothes properly, someone does seem to have cleaned them as well as possible, but washing them by hand and machine washing them are completely different things. I slowly put on my clothes mindful of the pain that shoots throughout my body if I move to quickly, the armor is hard to get on but after a couple of rough minutes I pull the final strap of the chest plate tight over my t-shirt. It's a little uncomfortable as the bandages from where Golbat bit me make it awkward to wear but I figure it's saved my life once. It's worth a little discomfort. Lastly I whip my coat on in my customary way, instantly regretting it as the swift action causes me more than a little pain but that's life.

"Time to go." I mumble, pulling two Poke`balls loose from my belt. I press them gently into the fur of Scruffy and Lu' recalling them with as little fuss as possible this way they can catch at least a little more rest before the Muk hits the Rotom. With little more fanfare I quietly make my way across the dreary basement, away from the sleeping trainers and up the stairs. I'll find Bic and continue heading home. I've wasted enough time here.

Everyone doesn't quite stop and stare as I push the protesting steel door open but the way the noise dies down and people slow in their movement might as well be the equivalent. The lobby is much the same as the first time I walked through it with Joy. A little more tore up perhaps but still just as busy, everyone is filled with purpose but there seems to be a lightness in their movements that wasn't there before. Not quite the same as before the world went crazy but close enough to give me pause. I do wonder what caused that, but not enough to ask.

The smell of smoke is heavy in the closed space, a lingering side effect of Bic going into battle, I'm not worried about it. If this building is still standing then everyone should just count their blessings. I'm nearing the door when it slides open, I see her pink hair before I notice anything else. She scowls at me. Most likely for being out of bed, I manage a small grin in return.

"You should still be in bed," I had though that was what she would say. I won't be deterred though. "I'm headed out. Have you seen Bic?" She seems surprised for a moment. Her eyes widen when I mention leaving, a couple people turn and outright stare at me. I ignore them and raise an eyebrow quizzically at Joy.

"He's just outside, but leaving? I- we had hoped you'd stay. You're hardly in a condition to travel." I don't outright scowl at her but it's a close thing. I can't just stay. I have to get back home.

"I'm well enough. Thanks for patching me up but I have somewhere I need to be. I don't even know how long I've been here. It's been too long." She does scowl at me, the action creasing her brow revealing wrinkle that should not have been there. She looks like she wants to protest but just sighs before speaking.

"I guess he was right," I think to ask who but I have a pretty good idea of who she means, so I keep my mouth shut as she pulls a pair of envelopes from her bloody apron and offering them to me. "he wrote these before going on patrol." I nod, not entirely sure what this has to do with me but going along with it none the less.

"Please deliver those to the people in Cherrygrove and Newbark town. They may not know whats happening yet." She seems so defeated for some reason. There's no way me and my Poke`mon made such a difference. All I can do is nod at her, while eying the dejected looks of the people around me as I head out the door to find my Charmeleon.

Line break

The sliding doors swish shut behind me. I pay them no heed, my eyes are riveted to the expanse of blackened smoking earth and stone before me. Out from the Gym in a semi-circle going out maybe one hundred twenty yards buildings have collapsed in on themselves. Consumed and twisted by roaring flames, people mill about attempting to scavenge what little they can from charred husks of the once glorious city. I wonder how many supplies were destroyed by Bic rampaging through the city slaying Zubat and Golbat? People only glance in my direction for a second but quickly look away when they notice I can see them.

"Bic." I sigh tiredly. People don't seem as angry as they should be but that doesn't mean no one is. As is proven when an elderly man I don't know walks past me, mumbling less than complimentary things about me and my inability to control my own Poke`mon. I sigh again, I can't really say anything he's a little right.

I ignore him in favor of searching for Bic. Only a couple seconds later and my eyes zone in on the familiar crimson sheen of his scales. The people scouring the remains of the city seem to be giving him a wide berth. He's laying on his belly; tail flicking lazily back and forth, snout facing the burned ruin of a city, a small blackened thing grasped in his right claw is occasionally gnawed on, it takes me a couple seconds and walking up next to him to realize it's a Zubat.

"Satisfied?" I ask, something between humor and exasperation seeping into my voice. As I stare down at my oldest Poke`mon friend. I notice blood and soot are caked into his scales, I'll have to take a steel brush and hot water to him to get it out, but that'll have to wait until we get home. The only one he ever let do that without protest was mom. He ignores me for a second, taking another bite of his meal, I don't take the bait. This old song and dance is nothing new. Only after three more bites of the Zubat does he, slowly push himself to his feet, and stretches with a quiet. "Chaaar." I smile, when he looks up at me and grins lethargically.

"We're headed home." I say quietly, and turn walking the path I know will take me to cherrygrove.

An:Until next time!


End file.
